<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>across the stars by fowlsprincess6138</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682155">across the stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fowlsprincess6138/pseuds/fowlsprincess6138'>fowlsprincess6138</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Romance, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:56:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fowlsprincess6138/pseuds/fowlsprincess6138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>100-word drabbles inside the heads of various Star Wars characters</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finn &amp; Rey (Star Wars), Padmé Amidala &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction (Padme)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first in a series of 100-word Star Wars drabbles that I'm working on.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone had such a stark impression of who they believed I was. I thought only one person really knew me.</p><p>As it turned out, it was someone else. </p><p>Everyone saw the politician, the queen, the senator. They saw the strength, the diplomacy, the elegance.</p><p>He saw the softness beneath my strength, the passion in my diplomacy, the love of beauty in my elegance. </p><p>He defended me the one time I couldn’t.</p><p>I loved helping others, but it was a world of politics and cynicism. You can’t be properly open like that.</p><p>This is my introduction. This is who I was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Complicated (Rey)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey debates telling Finn about her Force bond with Ben.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Takes place after The Last Jedi.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I know I should have told Finn about everything that’s happened.</p>
<p>But it’s complicated.</p>
<p>I don’t know how to tell him about this bond I have with Ben - Kylo - <em>I don’t know</em>.</p>
<p>He was a <em>nightmare</em> to Finn. He nearly <em>killed</em> Finn. Finn picked up a lightsaber against his former leader in order to defend <em>me</em>.</p>
<p>I don’t want Finn to ever look at me with disappointment or betrayal in his eyes.</p>
<p>I remember my fingertips touching Ben’s in the hut, the feeling of pure <em>rightness</em>, the Force flowing around and between us.</p>
<p>I don’t know what to do now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Making History (Kylo Ren)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kylo Ren grapples with the light.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are times, especially when I’m alone, when I hear the call again. The call to the light.</p>
<p>In those moments, I retreat to the alcove where I keep Lord Vader’s mask, and I desperately hope that its powerful darkness can drive out the light seeping in. </p>
<p>Vader’s voice isn’t unfamiliar. <em>You must continue what I started.</em> It’s been echoing through my head for as long as I can remember, along with other, darker voices.</p>
<p><em>… do not hesitate. Show no mercy…</em> </p>
<p>And I find the strength to follow their orders. So I can follow Vader’s path and make history.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>